The present application relates generally to power distribution systems and, more particularly, to a circuit protection device and a flux shifter for a circuit protection device.
Known electrical distribution circuits include a plurality of switchgear or other circuit breakers that are coupled to one or more loads. The switchgear and/or circuit breakers typically include a trip mechanism that interrupts current flowing to the loads if the current exceeds a current threshold and/or if the current otherwise is outside of acceptable operating conditions.
At least some known circuit breakers and/or switchgear include a flux shifter device that activates the trip mechanism when the current exceeds the current threshold. The flux shifter device generally includes a solenoid that emits a magnetic field in response to a trip signal received from a trip unit, for example. The magnetic field causes a plunger to be released from a latched position within the flux shifter. The plunger impacts one or more components of the flux shifter device to activate the trip mechanism. However, at least some known flux shifter devices include a large number of components that undesirably increase a cost and/or a weight of the flux shifter device. In addition, at least some known flux shifter devices fitted as a single device inside a circuit breaker experience undesirable vibrations and/or shocks during operation of the circuit breaker and/or accessories of the circuit breaker. Such vibrations and/or shocks may impede the operation of, and/or damage, the circuit breaker and/or the flux shifter.